


Learning To Love

by ABlazingPhoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Multi, Weddings, marriage law
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABlazingPhoenix/pseuds/ABlazingPhoenix
Summary: Upon their return to Hogwarts for their final year, they are informed that the Ministry has pulled out an ancient and powerful Law that will impact everyone between 17 and 24 years of age. Using a charm that is life altering, they will need to learn to love their new partners. Which is easier said than done. [rated M for later chapters.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! So I have decided after many years to get this old fic out and revamp it. It is totally my Facebook Group, Strictly Dramione's fault. :) I am so thankful that I joined them. I am hoping to get this story completed and posted in a timely manner. I've been re-reading and editing these chapters and I am really proud of how far I've been able to take it from what I originally posted on FanFiction in December of 2013.
> 
> New Note: This is now Beta'd by the amazing and lovely LaBelladoneX. She is the amazing author of Fictitious (Totally recommend! It's addicting!!) Thanks for all you do! xX

 

Draco  Malfoy was no longer the fifteen-year-old arrogant prick who thought he owned the world. Nor was he the sixteen-year-old that was forced to commit the worst crime he could possibly imagine. He was not even the seventeen-year-old that was scarred, Marked, and pulled through the worst parts of a magical war by the Darkest Wizard ever known. Now he was a tormented young adult being forced to return to a school he could not stand; a place  he knew no one would want him to return to.

 

When his mother had first taken ill, he had never once thought that her last request would be for him to go back to school; it had seemed so absurd. Why would a Malfoy ever think of going back to that Salazar forsaken castle?

 

In the time since the end of the war, Draco's life had been turned completely upside down. Not that the time during the war had been any better for him considering his father’s trial and the subsequent Dementor’s Kiss. Harry Potter had spoken on behalf of his mother and himself, getting them pardoned from a lifetime in Azkaban,  but they were then kept under house arrest and had most of their possessions taken during a raid headed by Arthur Weasley.

 

Narcissa Malfoy had tried to be strong but, in the end,  the depression just overtook her and she started to refuse food altogether. No matter what Draco did, she sat in her rocker looking out onto the grounds of their vast estate and refused food. Even when he brought her tea and crumpets, she would just smile politely and leave them untouched.  He had begged and pleaded with her; all he got in return was her pleas  that he not give up on himself.

 

"Draco..." Her voice was so weak, and it was breaking his heart.

 

He knelt next to her and took her hand, looking at her through eyes that were meant for an older man. He felt so tired, and not just physically, but mentally as well. He wasn’t as dashing as he used to be,  he had lost a lot of weight,  and his skin had sunk in on his face. Perhaps he was giving up, too.

 

"It hurts me to see you in so much pain, my son. I need you to know that life is not all bad, and that this will pass."

 

Draco felt as if she was mocking him. How could she say such a thing to him when she too ill to be here to guide him?

 

"Why are you leaving me?" his voice quivered like a child’s.

 

Narcissa raised his hand to her chapped lips and kissed it tenderly  before gazing into his grey, stormy eyes.

 

"My son, I love you with all my heart; but I can no longer cope with this life. I cannot stand to be without your father, and he is no longer here with us. He never will be." She took a long slow breath. "And I worry about you. You don’t eat. You don’t sleep. You do nothing with your life, and it breaks my heart. The war is over. You have your whole life ahead of you.” She grasped his hand tighter.  “I need you to promise me, Draco; promise me that you will try. For me. Go back to Hogwarts. Find a girl you love and settle down. Have children, be there for them like I wish we had been for you. Promise me, Draco. You must!"

 

Her insistence was adamant. He felt five years old as the tears streamed down his face. He didn't know what else to do, or what more he could say to keep her here.

 

"Alright, Mother. I promise…"

 

She gave him a faint smile, and turned over to go to sleep. She was drained from not eating and pushing herself to convince her son that he was worth more to her than he would ever know.

 

Narcissa died the next day. Draco’s first reaction was anger - anger at himself for causing her death. He was distraught that he was all alone in a big manor that felt emptier than his heart did. The only thing that kept him going was his promise to his mother.

 

Beginning the next day, he started to act on his promise; sending a letter to Professor McGonagall asking to return with the other seventh years that didn’t complete the last year. Then he started going out to buy his robes and gather up his school supplies. He did his best to stay busy until September when he would return to that old haunting castle.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

A month had gone by since his mother had passed beyond the Veil , and Draco's best mate had made it his mission to get Draco back in the swing of things by inviting him to a dinner he was hosting for the Slytherins who were returning for their final year. Draco had agreed but only because Blaise Zabini was annoyingly persistent. The pompous git.

 

As the blond  approached Zabini’s home he felt nervous;  he wasn’t the best company now. He stood back from the door after knocking, a rather large bottle of the best Firewhiskey Galleons could buy firmly gripped in his hand. Almost two minutes passed with no one coming to greet him and he  was just about to walk away when the door was flung open.

 

"Draco! It’s good to see you, mate!" His friend’s Italian accent enunciated his name, as he held out his hand to the pale man in front of him.

 

Draco reached out with his free hand, his serpent ring gleaming in the shine of the porch light. He gripped his Blaise’s hand warmly; almost thankfully.

 

"Thanks for having me, Blaise."

 

Making their way through a large well-lit hallway , they entered a cozy lounge area. An array of large plushy chairs was spread out across the room, carefully placed on top of a beautiful Persian rug. In the middle of the far wall there was a large fire currently blazing in a giant rock fireplace. Old paintings moved and shimmered around on the walls. The general colour scheme of the room was pale blue with beige furniture, making the visitors feel as if they were up in the clouds.

 

Draco looked around the room and nodded to the others. Pansy, Theo, and the Greengrass sisters made up the group. He was relieved that Blaise had kept the gathering small; he had become prone to bouts of anxiety in crowds.

 

"Ladies, Gents, I give you the elusive Draco Malfoy. I caught him streaking through the forest and, since I was able to catch him, he must give me all his gold." Zabini chuckled, as he clapped a tan hand on the Malfoy heir’s shoulder.

 

"I believe you have me crossed with a Leprechaun," Draco informed him, rolling his eyes, although he couldn’t help the small smile that danced across his lips.

 

"Okay, so he doesn't bring gold, but he does bring us all a strong drink! Personally, I think that we all need a little loosening up before we go back to school."

 

The group all grumbled together, but Zabini was not going to have them in bad spirits while they were in his home. He clapped his hands together enthusiastically, and motioned to the adjoining room.

 

"Let's go to the dining room and eat. The House Elves have really outdone themselves."

 

The group followed Blaise into the dining room which was laid out with all the best foods - fillet steak, mashed potatoes, Shepherd’s Pie, green vegetables, salad - typical pure-blood cuisine. Draco glanced around before taking his seat; the last time they had all been together he was not in the best of moods. To be fair, it had been Narcissa’s funeral and they were all very understanding but he really didn’t want to be a buzzkill tonight.

 

While everyone filled their plates, he placed the large bottle of liquor on the table. There was wine already available; but he needed something stronger, smiling at Pansy as he poured himself a glass over ice.

 

"Anyone else wanna partake?" He waved the bottle in front of the others. Blaise reached for it immediately, pouring a measure for himself before Astoria intercepted and served herself a very healthy dose. He was surprised that his stomach flipped when she made a shy face at him.

 

They made small talk throughout the dinner and, by the time they were done, Draco had drunk three glasses of the firewhiskey. He felt warm and light; it was nice to laugh and feel loved again. He found himself grinning at everyone and joining in with some teasing. By now they were in the parlor, enjoying some dessert by the fire.

 

“Pansy, if you weren’t so da mn fickle, you might actually keep a boyfriend.” Draco pointed out after the topic of her latest boyfriend came up.

 

“Uh,” she huffed as she flipped her long black hair over her shoulder, “He just wanted to be with me for my money. Joffrey wasn’t even that good looking.”

 

Daphne and Astoria cooed and agreed with her, in good girl squad fashion.

 

“Keep this up, and you will never find a husband,” Theo smirked.

 

“That’s why I keep you around, Theo, dear. You know you promised to make an honest woman out of me, if we aren’t married by forty.” She simpered at him, fluttering her eyelashes.

 

“Maybe you’ll get to have as many weddings as Blaise’s mum. She just loves all of her new marriages.” Theo shot back.

 

"Oi, speaking of marriages and my mum-" Blaise started, clearing trying to change the subject.

 

"She isn't getting divorced again, is she?" Pansy sighed dramatically.

 

"No, she isn't!" Blaise glared at her. "My mum's new husband, Frank-er-Henry - whatever his name is - works at the Ministry and, apparently, they have just put the finishing touches to a new law.” He paused, taking a bite of the chocolate cake that was being served for dessert. The Italian enjoyed his dramatics, and tormenting his friends. “They are going to make everyone between the ages of 17 and 24 get married and start producing children within the next three years."

 

Draco's mouth fell open in disbelief as his friend continued with his story.

 

"They are going to pick our matches for us, using a bonding charm that can seek out who is most compatible with you.” He gave them a sly wink.

 

“What if you are currently with someone?” Daphne asked, keeping her eyes down.

 

“Didn’t know you were with someone, Daph.” Draco said, as he raised a curious eyebrow. She had never been the dating kind.

 

Her face went bright red, as she shook her head, letting her hair fall forward to hide her flushed cheeks.

 

“I’m not, I just was wondering about others who have started to settle down,” she muttered, taking a long drink from her wine glass. She didn’t comment further on her curiosity.

 

“They are making a few exceptions for those already in long term relationships,” Blaise spoke up, “however, Frank and or Henry said that, if the bonding charm reveals that you are not long term compatible, then it will choose someone else."

 

The group grew hushed and frowned; each one was deep in thought. Pansy bit her lip, and began to tap her fingers on the table- a nervous tic that she picked up during exams. Daphne shook her head again, causing her strawberry blonde curls to spill forward into her face. She didn’t seem distraught at the thought of getting married; in fact, she had a small gleam in her eyes. Her little sister, on the other hand, was keeping her eyes on Draco. She hadn’t said much during dinner but what she did say was mostly directed at him.

 

Theo and Blaise didn't seem to mind that they would be married off, and Draco knew why. They were both players with no plans to settle down unless told otherwise. Theo's dad was with Draco's in Azkaban, but he was spared the Dementor’s Kiss. Theo had been enjoying his new freedom where he didn't answer to anyone and, since Blaise had never had a true father figure, he had planned to have a wizard world record for most hook-ups. Blaise had never really cared for any one girl; they just came and went. Draco was intrigued to find out how Blaise would cope with a wife.

 

The blond Slytherin felt his heart sink. It was bad enough that he was going down with the Malfoy name but to ask some innocent girl to go down with him was an idea that was starting to take over his mind. It made his sick to his stomach.

 

"When are they going to put this into effect?" Daphne finally asked,  as the silence had grown suffocating enough to choke them.

 

Draco looked over at her, while waiting for the answer. Daphne was a pretty girl; she had an oval face, with light blue eyes. Draco would not be disappointed if he was to be wed to her. Daphne Greengrass was pretty, very pretty he thought. Her peachy skin complemented her long wavy hair; her eyes were, by far, her best feature - large and expressive - and her womanly figure attracted many stares whenever she transversed a room. Yes, Draco considered, marrying Daphne would not be a disappointment.

 

Astoria moved forward, taking a seat on the arm of the chair Draco was sitting in. She gave him a sweet smile and he found himself observing the differences between her and her sister; Astoria’s hair was a dark brown, with red undertones. It seems that they had some Irish in them with the red tints of their hair. She had a small plump nose and her face was more square-shaped compared to her sister’s round face. Her eyes were the same light blue as her sister, and it seemed that  was the only feature they shared.

 

Draco had gone to school with Daphne his whole life, and he had known who Astoria was because of the parties hosted between the families. He had never thought too much about her, but now it was obvious Astoria had a crush on him. That wouldn't be the worst thing ever, except that Draco didn't feel as if he deserved to be happy.

 

"Well at least 'Stori will get a chance at real love," Daphne mumbled.

 

"What do you mean?" Pansy asked, as her pug nose tilted back and she finished her glass of wine. 

 

Pansy had not changed over the years, except for her figure to look womanly. She was still short and not very pretty; her face still had the squashed quality to it. But she had the curves that boys wanted, and she was always good for a joke and laugh.

 

"She isn't seventeen. She just barely turned fifteen a few months ago so this law won't apply to her."

 

Draco watched as Astoria seemed to understand what her sister was saying, and a small pout crept across her face as she watched Draco with sad eyes. A part of him was relieved, the other upset. He was afraid to know who would be deemed his match, and find out how much they probably hate him.

 

“Well, as bonding charms go, it could be anyone. Drake might even get with his schoolboy crush.” Blaise winked at him.

 

“It was not a crush!” Draco insisted,  as his face went from pale to bright red.

 

“’Oh, that Granger, I could teach her a thing or two. She only thinks she knows-it-all.’” Theo jumped in. “I believe that’s how it went.”

 

“She doesn’t know it all,” Draco claimed as his defense. _Pathetic Draco_  , he berated himself.

 

The girls giggled in a group and he found his flush fading away. He rolled his eyes deciding to play their little game.

 

“And I’m sure the little flame you carried for the She-Weasel is gone, Blaise.”

 

“Oh, from what I can tell, it’s become a full-blown torch. He’s been trying to keep up with her Quidditch offers for after school.” Theo tossed out, adding to the now growing jab at their friend.

 

“There is nothing wrong with knowing a good bet. She is gonna make me tons of gold soon.” Blaise explained, but Draco noticed his face was tinted red.

 

Draco laughed but decided to end his friend’s misery and head back to his empty home. He stood roughly and looked at his fellow Slytherins, walking over to Blaise and Theo and shaking their hands. He then turned to the girls and gave them all a hug. He even gave Astoria a small kiss on the cheek.

 

"I really must be going. I have so much to sort out before September. I’m thinking of selling the Manor, and getting a small flat in London."

 

The group nodded in understanding, standing up with him. Blaise put an arm around Draco’s shoulder as he escorted him to the door.

 

"Don't be a stranger, Draco. It’s not good for you to be alone all the time. But if we don't see you, we’ll meet you on the Hogwarts Express."

 

Draco took in his handsome best mate;  his dark skin and pleasant face. He was an attractive man and there was no doubt in Draco's mind that whoever was paired with Blaise Zabini would be happy.

 

"Thank you again for inviting me. I really needed this push to get prepared for what’s to come at Hogwarts. And thanks for the heads up that we will all be married soon. Something else to look forward too," Draco added, smirking as he shook Blaise’s hand again before Apparating home.  

 

Once he arrived, the Malfoy heir made his way to his room and stripped down to nothing but his silver silk boxers. After taking a light Sleeping Draught, he climbed up into his big empty bed and allowed himself to slip away; dreaming of himself being happy with a small family by his side. He smiled in his sleep at the thought of little brunette children with wild curly hair.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 2, and I am so very excited to get it posted right now! The lovely LaBelladoneX has beta'd it for me, and it is awesome! Please enjoy!

Hermione  Granger was not as happy as she pretended to be.

 

Her jaw seemed to ache constantly from the permanent smile plastered on her face. She had not been successful in restoring her parents’ memories after she Obliviated them, although it was the safest option at the time. But she was so tired of being alone.

 

After she found Wendell and Monica Wilkins in Australia, she realised there was no way of successfully restoring their memories without causing a sensory overload and Hermione refused to be the cause of them losing their sanity. With a heavy heart, she decided they were better off the way they were.

 

She tried not to dwell on the negative. Accepting that her family was gone, Hermione focused on going back to Hogwarts. Of course, she had many great friends but she had never felt so empty.

 

Half way through the summer, she had broken up with Ron. Hermione had tried her hardest to make it work with him in the hope that he would show he cared about her. It would have been nice to be treated like an actual girlfriend. Ron, on the other hand, didn’t want to be held back. Instead all he really wanted to do was tell his War stories (his memories always seemed more and more exaggerated as time went by) and focus on becoming an Auror. It hardly escaped Hermione's notice that she was never a part of his future and  this had greatly impacted her relationship with the rest of the Weasley family;  they couldn’t understand why she couldn’t cut Ron some slack. _He’s just survived a war, and lost his brother, you know?_  

 

Harry had done a great job of comforting her through everything but his on-again, off-again girlfriend Ginny was always with him. Hermione tended to avoid them because she didn't want to be anyone's third wheel; she couldn’t help feeling extremely jealous when she saw the pair together. It had always seemed from the outside that they had a great relationship and it was a frequent conversation of when they would marry.

 

There was a memory that haunted Hermione’s dreams, however,  and left her to ponder Harry’s real feelings about Ginny, and herself.

 

"Hermione?"

 

She looked up from the book she was reading in the garden at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley had insisted that everyone come and stay for the summer before going back to Hogwarts. Even after the awkward break up, she had insisted Hermione stay; after all, _“Where else do you have to go?”_  

 

Harry was walking toward her with a strange look on his face.

 

"Yes, Harry?"

 

He paused thoughtfully before sitting on the ground next to her, smiling at the thick and rather dusty book in her lap.

 

"You know, you look very pretty reading like that. I realized it when we were in the tent in the Forest of Dean; where you wanted to grow old together." He said, the latter part of his comment coming out in a whisper. 

 

Hermione felt her face warm,  unable to feel anything other than flattered. She supposed a better friend would feel uncomfortable receiving a compliment from a taken man but, after feeling so ostracized around everyone after breaking up with Ron, she welcomed it. 

 

"Oh, Harry… I didn't realize you, uh, saw me that way…" She looked away slightly, a light smile on her lips.

 

Harry's face turned pink and he looked down as he picked at a blade of grass.

 

"You have no idea how I see you." It was a statement that confused her and,  at just that moment, Ginny was out front calling for Harry.

 

“I don’t understand why she can’t leave me be for a few minutes.” Rolling his eyes, he sighed before standing and dusting himself off, "I’ll see you later…"

 

"Bye…" She whispered, confused by the conversation. She couldn’t help but feel as if something was left unsaid between them.

 

They hadn’t  really had a chance to talk since they were due at King’s Cross the next day and everyone was busy with last minute packing.

 

Hermione was excited to be returning to Hogwarts and finally completing her wizarding education. Although it was sad to not have her parents see her off, the Weasleys and Harry tried to be there for her.

 

She made a massive effort to look on the bright side and keep that now-familiar smile plastered on her face. It was difficult to retain some normalcy in lives that had been irreparably affected by the War but the large family around her, and Harry, were all doing their best.

 

Harry and Ron had found a compartment, and Ginny, Neville and Hermione joined them. Even with the ‘Eighth Years’ joining the rest of the school, the train wasn’t as packed as it normally was. Hermione was thinking about what it would be like at Hogwarts with an extra year joining the school, when she caught part of what Harry had just said.

 

"...So, Kingsley sent me an owl as a heads-up , since he is the new Minister. There’s a new law being introduced and, as of midnight tonight, anyone born between 1974 and 1981 will have to get married and have a child within three years' time. Apparently, the wizarding community has taken such a hit from both of the Wizarding Wars that they are going to force us to bring up the population."

Ron's face went bright red, a clear indicator he had no real plans to settle down. Ginny took Harry's hand in an attempt to claim what was hers. Neville just leaned back in his seat with a thoughtful look on his round face. For what felt like several minutes, the brunette just blinked.

 

"How are they going to do that?" Hermione asked finally, leaning forward toward Harry and Ginny and trying to wrap her head around the idea.

 

"They are going to use some type of charm and pair us up with the most compatible person in that age group."

 

Ginny frowned and looked around  the carriage before turning to Harry and asking the question that seemed to be bothering her most.

 

"What about us?"

 

Harry looked at her for a moment before deciding what to say.

 

“Ginny, can we wait to talk until we aren’t in a compartment filled with our friends?”

 

The red head cocked her head to the side as her eyes narrowed. With one swift motion she stood up and, with Harry’s hand in hers, pulled him to his feet.

 

“Okay, let’s go outside for a moment.”

 

They both exited the compartment and stood just outside the closed doors. Neville shoved his nose into his latest Herbology book, whilst Ron craned his long neck to see what was happening. Hermione tried her best to look out the window  but it was hard not to focus on the couple’s raising voices.

 

“Why did we need to talk out here, Harry?”

 

Ginny had her hands on her hips, her long red hair falling down her back. Even without seeing her face, it was clear she was frustrated with him.

 

“Gin, I just don’t want you to get your hopes up. Maybe if we are the most compatible…”

 

His voice lacked any hope or want toward getting bonded with her. It was obvious from his face that he didn’t seem concerned with whether they would stay together.

 

Hermione shook her head, knowing that was not the right thing to say to the girl in the hallway. She had noticed, however, that Harry had been glancing into the compartment, trying to catch her eye and explain something with his bright green orbs. She wondered if there was a reason he thought, or perhaps hoped, he was not compatible with the redhead.

 

"Harry Potter, do you truly believe that we aren’t compatible? Or are you just looking for an out? Ever since you came back… I don’t know, Harry, but you’ve been different.” Ginny studied his face, “Never mind, I can clearly see you don’t want it to be me. Good luck finding your match."

 

Ginny Weasley walked back into the compartment, gathered up her bag and left, slamming the door behind her. Harry looked at everyone through the glass door with a numb expression. Ron popped a Jelly Slug  in his mouth, ignoring his so-called best friend's dilemma. Hermione looked at Harry with empathy;  she hated breakups. Even though she knew it was for the best, it had almost destroyed her to break up with Ronald. She could only imagine how it was for Harry and Ginny who had been together so much longer.

 

"That went well,” Harry announced as he slumped down opposite Hermione, his tone indicating his complete lack of interest in Ginny’s departure.

 

"Harry, you know that Ginny has been insecure since the _first_   time you broke it off. She thinks you have been looking for another reason to break it off with her, and now you’ve had your chance.”

 

Harry shook his head; his body language showing he was relieved that Ginny had broken up with him. Running a hand absent-mindedly through his hair, he glanced up at her.

 

"But Hermione, what happens if they do the charm and it comes out that we aren’t able to stay together? It wouldn’t have changed this right now."

 

Hermione didn’t have an answer for him but, for his sake, hoped that Ginny was not  his actual match because that would make for a bitter relationship. That got her wondering who she might be matched with and she spent the remainder of the journey in deep thought.

 

 

O.o.O

 

That evening found all the students seated in the Great Hall. A fifth table had been added, especially for the eighth years, and was only decorated with the school crest as the students were from each of the Houses.

 

The sorting had been completed and Headmistress McGonagall was finished with the beginning of term speech. Food began to appear before the students, their mouths watering as they loaded their plates. The familiar food was delicious and everyone was eating their fill.

 

Well, almost everyone. Hermione had noticed that a certain blond Slytherin had not touched any food. She also noticed that his usual proper posture was gone, and he was slumped forward.

 

She felt a stab of pity for him, but then turned away when he glanced up and met her eyes. She could not imagine what it would be like to marry someone like him.

 

After the meal, all students over the age of seventeen were asked to remain in the Hall. As the rest of the school shuffled out though the double doors, Harry squeezed in beside Hermione. This was it, the discussion about the new Marriage Law. Hermione’s stomach was in knots as the Ministry official proceeded to explain what the Law would entail.

 

Whispers filled the Hall followed with shouts of anger; a few girls burst into tears. Madam Pomfrey was making her way around with a Calming Draught to clear everyone's nerves. Only a few faces showed they were aware this was going to happen and Hermione was surprised that quite a few of the Slytherins seemed to know this was coming.

 

"This doesn't have to be all bad, eh?" Harry whispered to Hermione, a little too close to her. Her stomach felt like a butterfly house at his implication. Being married to her best friend wouldn’t be bad; she  had always thought he was nice looking, and they had been through so much together. He could be right; this doesn’t have to be all bad.

 

"Now, now,” the Ministry official continued, after everyone had taken a dose of the paisley potion. “This is for the greater good; you will be able to say you helped the wizarding world survive. More than survive, you will help us to _thrive_  . This is a very ancient law that was created by the Magical Greats. The idea of our magic dying off has frightened us more than once so the young and able have been asked to step up and take on the great honor of bringing more magic to our world.”

 

He stopped, looking at the children around the room. Their eyes were glazed over, bodies still; they didn’t even seem to blink.

 

“The way it is done,” he continued after clearing his throat, “is with a charm that connects you with another human for all of your lives." He spoke very quickly, nervous of his audience’s possible reactions.

 

Of course, with each of them having the Calming Draught coursing through them, he seemed to be having more of a lack in reactions.

 

Everyone was waiting in a zombie-like state for him to continue. No one said anything or moved around - they just kept waiting for the Ministry official to explain what they were going to do and who they would be with. Headmistress McGonagall was distraught in the background, wishing there was a better way for these young children.

 

"Now we are going to do the Bonding Charm to see who your matches will be. The sooner you know, the sooner you can get to know one another. The parameters of the Law include that you must be married before June 30th of 2000. Now if you have, er, a preference for a partner, the spell has been altered to recognize this. If you do prefer the same gender, you and your partner must adopt. There were a lot of young children left orphaned by the War. That is not to say you cannot find a way to have an offspring of your own, but in the meantime-"

 

The official cleared his throat as he looked at McGonagall for the go-ahead. She had her lips pursed; clearly disgusted that the Ministry was playing matchmaker but she reluctantly nodded her head. Everyone was looking at the official, numb from the potion and just wanting to get it over with and go to bed.

 

"Alright now, I am going to start the Bonding Charm. It will bond you with your match and you will need to go stand beside them."

 

He closed his eyes and there was a flash of light. After a few moments, glowing bonds grew around everyone.

 

Draco saw the bond wrap around his wrist but did not bother to look up and see who his match was. He just sat there, waiting for the screaming; for the fight that would come from a girl not wanting to be with Death Eater scum.

 

Hermione allowed her bond to tug her forward as she navigated her way through the chaos.

 

She was not expecting it to lead her to him but, there she was, standing in front of Draco Malfoy. Stunned, she cleared her throat to get his attention.

 

"Granger?" His voice was barely a whisper and he looked astounded and guilty.

 

"Erm, yeah...I guess we are bonded." What else could she say?

 

She sat down next to him, trying to understand the unexpected turn her life was making. The Calming Draught was making her head foggy and she was having a hard time remembering why she didn't want to be with him.

 

It was all too much. Hermione could tell Draco was thinking the same things but she found herself pleased that he didn’t seem revolted by her.

 

They both watched the madness surround them; it would have been a funny sight had they not all been drugged into a sluggish state.

 

Blaise walked over, his eyebrows raised. Draco grinned slightly as Hermione’s eyes widened at the dark Slytherin’s partner - Ginny.

 

"I see you got you a Gryffindor too, eh, mate?"

 

"Looks that way."

 

The girls exchanged looks before looking around for their friends. Hermione smiled when she saw Harry with Daphne Greengrass; she was a pretty and decent girl, although she was more of a follower. Harry being a leader would be good for her. Ron was bound to a Ravenclaw but Hermione couldn’t remember her name.

 

Then she saw Neville with Hannah Abbott. Seamus and Justin Finch-Fletchley were bonded together - she had to pause at that one - and Dean was paired with a starry-eyed  Luna. The chaos, coupled with their muddled minds, made it hard to keep up.

 

Once the commotion died down, McGonagall gave them some final instructions.

 

"Since this is a shock to you all, and you are doing this for the betterment of our world, you will only be required to take four classes this year. This is to give you more time to get to know your companions. As such, you will be sharing a dorm area with your partner." She paused, showing she did not approve. "Please follow the directions on your bondage to locate your rooms, and please remember to respect your castle and set an example for the younger students."

 

Harry made his way over to Hermione and Ginny, frowning as Daphne followed close behind him. He saw Ginny first; the Calming Draught was wearing off and his very recent ex-girlfriend was watching Zabini with bright eyes, giggling at some of his jokes. Hermione was sitting politely next to...Malfoy?

“Bloody fucking hell!” Harry muttered, stealing a line from his best mate. He did _not_   approve of this Law anymore.

Everyone looked at the bondage and saw the directions. It seemed that Harry, Hermione and Ginny would be sharing a common room, along with their Slytherin counterparts, on the second floor towards the back of the castle. A body of armor guarded the door until given the password - _Agape_  . When they entered through the portrait hole, they found a large common room with a nice fire to greet them.

 

The decor was a tasteful union of both House colours and the furniture seemed both  stylish and comfortable. Wrought iron staircases spiraled off to the three bedrooms.

 

As they looked about, the bonds dropped and they were free to separate. Harry tried to make his way to Hermione immediately but, before he could, Draco took her hand and led her towards their staircase.

 

Closing the door to their bedroom behind them, he turned to her with a distraught look on his face.

 

"We should get this over with."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave behind thoughts and reviews!! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry that I took so long to get this updated. I was waiting until I have chapter 4 beta'd (and it is!!!) to post this one, as I didn't want to leave this chapter at much of a cliff hanger. I will be posting 4 soon! 
> 
> Many thanks and praises to the lovely LaBelladoneX, she is a great friend and beta and I would not be posting this without her!! Definitely check out her current work, Fictitious, right here on AO3! It's brilliant!

Harry glared at the couple walking away from him - the blond Slytherin and _his own_ best friend - holding hands. _Ugh_.

 

The sight was sickening; and he felt disgust wash over him as he feigned interest in the décor of their new common room whilst watching the couple ascend the stairs from the corner of his eye.

 

There were scarlet tapestries hanging along the walls, with green carpet across the floor. The mantels of the fireplace were molded in deep gold and striking silver. The couches and chairs were over stuffed and just begging for someone to sit in them and fall asleep. He turned around but, no matter where he looked, it ached of Slytherins.

 

He adjusted his glasses and glanced over when he heard Ginny giggling; with the dark Italian. _Zabini_. Harry had never given him much thought, to be honest, even with Blaise being a friend of Malfoy’s. He had not been a part of the War so there wasn't anything he could hold against the quiet Slytherin.

 

He wasn't mad, or even slightly upset, that Ginny wasn't brooding over him; he was quite at peace with the idea, seeing as he had never wanted the redhead to be unhappy. Harry had just come to realize that he wasn't the one for her; he had known it before the War was over. _He had known it and now magic had proven it._

 

He watched as Zabini led Ginny out of the common room by her hand; her giggling continuing as she followed him. He had clearly charmed her.

 

Once they were gone, he finally noticed the strawberry blonde girl who had been quietly watching him. Her hands were in her lap and she looked down a lot, as if keeping her eyes on the Chosen One was the worst crime she could commit.

 

"Hi, Harry. My name is Daphne." She said quietly in a soft soprano voice.

 

Her voice was too sweet; he didn't like it. He thought girls’ voices should be deep and strong. Steady, not weak and troubled. Hermione’s voice was perfect. Daphne was pretty, but she was too tall and too thin, she didn’t have Hermione’s petite but curvy frame.

 

He focused back on her, and gave Daphne a weak smile. This was not how he had wanted tonight to go. He moved to sit next to her and swallowed, feeling his Adam's apple bob with the gesture; his throat dry. Harry faked a small smile. "Er, Greengrass, right? Um. Hi. How are you?"

 

Small talk. Harry Potter had never been good at small talk, or talking to girls of any kind. Only Hermione. He looked at Daphne, but his focus was somewhere else entirely.

 

_What could Malfoy be saying to her? Would she really consent to be his wife?  Was she confronting him about what happened at his own home?_

 

"…Harry? Did you hear me?"

 

Harry jerked back to reality, looking at the girl whose hair was _too_ straight and _too_ blonde. He frowned at her before replying.

 

"I'm sorry. I didn’t hear you…"

 

"Again? I’ve had to repeat myself last three times." Her pretty face pulled into a pout. This was not going as easily for her as it was for her Slytherin housemates.

 

"Sorry," Harry insisted again. He wasn't in the mood to play nice. In fact, all he was waiting for was Hermione to come back from that room with Malfoy. _What the fuck could be going on up there_?

 

After another five minutes of sitting in silence he heard Daphne say something about going to bed. He didn't even wish her a good night.

 

He just sat there, watching the fire burn.

 

_Meanwhile…_

 

"We should get this over with..."

 

When Draco had led Hermione into their room, she had taken the opportunity to glance around. There were two full size beds - one red and gold with lion-shaped bed posts, the other silver and green with snakes sliding up the railings. They each had a large wardrobe and their trunks had been put at the end of the beds. She smiled at how much more spacious it seemed with just one roommate instead of three.

 

After a few moments of silence, Draco looked at her. Waiting for something. The brunette nodded and gave him her full attention, and noticing how drained he looked. His once pointed face almost seemed to sag, and his hair no longer held the sheen it was well known for. His robes were way too baggy for him and she could see how tight the skin stretched across his large hands. He looked ill. Before she could comment on any of these things, he burst out at her, almost angrily, "I know you don't want to be with me."

 

Hermione blinked at him, confused by his words. She didn't have much of a choice so why would he start their first conversation this way?

 

Placing her hands on her hips, Hermione glared at him. " _What_ is your problem, Malfoy?"

 

"I know you hate me. _Everyone_ hates me. I try, day after day, to forget the past and that stupid War, but now? Now I will have a daily reminder of it because I have to live out my life with _you_." The sneer on his face was contorted with the sallowness of his cheeks.

 

Hermione felt a stab of pain and anger as if his words slapped her. She flushed in frustration that, just a moment ago, she had felt bad for him.

 

"Oh, well that's just rich coming from you! I’m sure it never crossed your mind that _I_ will be forced to carry the name of a family of _Death Eaters_." The Gryffindor crossed her arms across her chest.

 

The sneer melted from his face as it paled at the mention of the term of 'Death Eater'. He slumped against the wall, moving his eyes to the floor.

 

_"I didn't have a choice..."_ A whisper. An unspoken secret.

 

"None of us did! So maybe you should get your head out of your pompous arse and stop throwing a damn pity party. No, Malfoy, you would not have been my first choice, and I think that this _Law_ is the most ridiculous thing ever.” She drew in a breath through parted teeth, “But I was willing to look past that and at least _try_.” She exhaled sharply; the flare of her nostrils would have possibly beaten McGonagall’s. She gestured to his body language; the clear way he had just given up on himself.

 

“You may want to let yourself waste away and be miserable for the rest of your life, but I don't!"

 

Without giving him a second look, the young witch turned on her heel and made her way out of the dormitory, slamming the door behind her.

 

Harry was still down in the common room, looking a bit saddened as he stared into the fire place. When he noticed Hermione running back into the room, he gave her a weak smile until he saw she was in tears.

 

"What’s wrong, Mione?"

 

Harry watched her carefully, standing to go over to her. He frowned at the feeling that she was crying over that blond ferret upstairs, his stomach turning at the thought. The raven-haired teen had seen Hermione cry far too much over the summer and he had vowed to himself that he would never watch her sob again. This Law had really thrown a kink in his plan.

 

"I don't want to be unhappy for the rest of my life..." Hermione finally mumbled from under her hands.

 

She had begun to sob so loudly that she was covering her face with her fists, desperately willing herself to muffle the unattractive sound. It was the sound of the hope for her future being ripped apart.

 

Harry opened his arms to give her a hug. Sniffling, Hermione walked into his familiar embrace. He gave her a tight squeeze whilst resting his head on the top of her curly mane.

 

"I know what you mean. I feel as if I’ve lost everything I was hoping for with this damn Law.” His voice growled lowly.  “But I’m truly happy that Ginny seems quite open to starting anew with someone else.  She and Zabini have already hit it off. They’ve gone to the Quidditch Pitch to get to know one another."

 

"Oh, Harry..."

 

He sighed as he let her go, sitting down on the green couch and looked deeply into the fire.

 

"I never thought that I would be stuck with someone I _barely_ knew. I wanted to have a family with someone who _knew_ me." He looked at her intensely. "I mean someone who _really_ knew me. This Law is completely idiotic, and unfair. We saved the Wizarding World and this...this is how they repay us? They take away our right to choose the ones we spend the rest of our lives with."

 

He slammed his fist down on the couch as his eyes searched Hermione's face to see what she was thinking. She moved and sat down next to him, sighing deeply.

 

"I know what you mean, the thought that we are being forced to have a family so early... I mean, I do _want_ to have children… but we are all so _young_..."

 

Harry sucked in his breath. Even now she didn’t seem to understand what he was trying to get across to her. "Not just that; do you honestly think you could love children that will bear the Malfoy name?"

 

He felt the bitterness on his tongue as the words tumbled out of his mouth. Harry bit his cheek hoping that she would not give in so easily to being with the boy who had spent their whole school life tormenting them.

 

Hermione sat there thinking about what he had said. Firstly, she could love any child that came from her, regardless of the name. The main question for _her_ was if she would be able to love their father, or would the family always be estranged. _Awkward._

 

"Honestly, Harry, it’s just too much to take in right now.”

 

She leaned her head against her best friend’s and they sat in silence watching the fire die.

 

**o.O.o**

 

Molly Weasley had just laid out the tea and crumpets for her son’s visit. She was expecting him at any moment and she wanted everything perfect. After losing one son, she refused to lose another.

 

Percy had been trying to rebuild his relationship with his mother for some time now, and he had someone important for her to meet. He arrived at The Burrow, giving an encouraging smile to a young blonde-haired girl. Taking her hand, he walked through the front door.

 

"Mother! Mother, where are you?"

 

He walked into the small but cozy kitchen and found his mother standing over a pot on the stove wearing a lovely purple robe.

 

"Mum, there you are! I have someone for you to meet."

 

Molly turned to face her son with a smile on her face and took in the young woman holding his hand. The blonde before her had bright sea green eyes, a small pink mouth, and a rounded face.

 

"Oh, Perce, who is this?"

 

"This is Audrey, she is my fiancée." His eyes shone with admiration as he looked over at her. He was clearly smitten.

 

Molly fought to keep the smile on her face, unsure if it was supposed to be a joke or not. Percy had not been dating anyone and now he was showing up with a girl he claimed was his fiancée.

 

"Very nice to meet you, Audrey. Let me grab another cup for tea."

 

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

 

"Please, dear, call me Molly."

 

Audrey just smiled at her, but Molly could see the doubt in her eyes. As she settled everyone around the table, she turned to her son and began to question him.

 

"So, when did you two start seeing one another?"

 

"Oh, well Mum, we work together at the Ministry."

 

"That sounds quite lovely." She took a sip of tea. "How long have you been dating?"

 

They both looked uncomfortable at the question and _that_ made her very uneasy. It wasn't like her children to keep things from her.

 

"Since, er, last night?"

 

Molly detected the question, and frowned. "What do you mean since last night?"

 

"Well, Mother, we were bonded by the Ministry for the new Marriage Law. But it really is fantastic because I have fancied Audrey for quite some time now...”

 

He took her hand in his, but when he turned back to his mother, he saw her face was red. She was clutching at her wand and, by the looks of it, was making herself take deep breaths.

 

"I thought we were done with that _foolishness_ of doing everything the Ministry wanted us to do?" Her voice going shrill. Her eyes narrowed at the girl, almost accusingly.

 

Percy looked at the two women in front of him. It seemed his mother was not taking the news of the new Marriage Law as well as he’d hoped. Afraid she would hurt his fiancée’s feelings, he rose and motioned for Audrey to follow him into the other room. Once he had her settled, he returned to the kitchen.

 

"Mum, did Dad not tell you?"

 

"Tell me what?" Her voice was screechy and echoed around the room.

 

"That Minister Shacklebolt, who was part of the Order by the way, passed a new Law requiring everyone born between the years of 1974 and 1981 to be bonded to the person they are most compatible with. We _must_ marry by 2000 and pregnant by 2001."

 

Molly just stared at him, letting it all sink in. So, all her children would have to marry and start producing grandchildren.

 

Just as she was about to reply, Arthur Weasley stepped out of the fireplace in a flash of green.

 

"The grate is clogging up again, Molly. Almost got stuck there... Oh, good morning Percy. Nice to see you are here for tea."

 

Arthur would sometimes be completely oblivious to other moods. However, he _did_ notice the young girl sitting quietly in the other room.

 

"Who is that lovely young lady?"

 

"That would be your son's fiancée." Molly’s voice was coated with disdain. If Arthur heard it, he didn’t acknowledge it.

 

"Well, congratulations are in order...." He smiled at his son.

 

He stopped in his tracks when he noticed his wife glaring at him.

 

"Er, what seems to be the problem?" He asked, glancing from his wife to his son.

 

"Dad, did you forget to tell Mum that Kingsley finally passed that Marriage Law?"

 

As the realization of the issue dawned on Arthur’s face, he turned beet red. He had been meaning to tell her, but he would always forget as soon as he came home to work on his toaster.

 

"Oh, dear, I do believe that I forgot to tell you. I was meaning to..."

 

"Arthur! Are you telling me that you are going to sit by and allow this?"

 

He frowned at his wife and then at the young lady who was glancing at him nervously through the open door.

 

"I don’t understand what the problem is Molly, she looks like a very nice young lady."

 

"I am not talking about her, or even Percy. You seem very lovely, dear!" She called into the next room. "I am talking about the fact that our two youngest children are at Hogwarts, being forced to marry only Merlin knows who! What about Ginny and Harry?"

 

Her face was now a light shade of purple, almost the colour of her robes.

 

"Molly, there is nothing we can do about it. Kingsley and the heads of the Ministry pulled this idea out of an ancient manuscript they found in the Library of Infinite Knowledge. Back centuries ago, this is what they required of the young that survive any catastrophic event within the Wizarding World. They needed a way to bring back the population or else we will die out."

 

"But Arthur, that is so unfair. They should be allowed to fall in love and be with the ones they want. Can we - can they - not fight this?"

 

"Unfortunately, there is no way to fight this, Molly, it is now the Law. And besides, they have all been bonded and the effects of the bonding charm cannot be undone. It is the deepest and most powerful of all charms; that’s why it was buried away. From now on, they will _always_ be in each other’s lives. Their futures will always come back together, even if the Law could be overridden. There is no going back now. I’m sorry."

 

His wife looked close to tears, but then she looked up and met Audrey's eyes. She had been so unpleasant to the young girl, as if it was all her fault. Molly felt incredibly guilty.

 

"Audrey, dear, please come in here with us, and have a cup of tea. I am sorry for the way I acted, it was just a lot to take in."

 

She gave the girl a weak smile and Audrey came over and took Molly’s hand in her own. She gave a slight tug as she pulled the Weasley matriarch up from her chair to give her a proper hug.

 

"It is okay, I understand. I know I would feel the same if I had been bonded to someone other than Percy."

 

Molly’s smile spread as her fears eased. How she was going to deal with her two younger children was an entirely different matter.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a huge thanks to LabelladoneX for being my rockin' beta and pushing me to complete this story!!

Ginny and Hermione were on their way to Transfigurations. It was one of the four classes that the Marriage Law participants had to attend. They were the first ones to the classroom, and as they approached, they heard Headmistress McGonagall conversing with Professor Sprout.

 

"You know, Minerva, this really is a shame. Some of the pairs; they are so hard for me to comprehend," Professor Sprout's voice rang out into the hall.

 

"I just can't comprehend the bond with Miss Granger, Pomona. All that potential! I don't know how she will be able to succeed, with that Malfoy boy dragging her down."

 

Hermione drew in a sharp breath, hurt washing over her. She _knew_ they were not saying it to be hateful, yet she felt _instantly_ furious that they were belittling Draco. She was torn between her own feelings about the argument from the night before, and the possessive feeling that Draco was _hers_ and no one should be allowed to talk about him like that.

 

Ginny glanced over at her friend, her eyes widening at the determined look on Hermione's face; unsure of what the other Gryffindor was going to do.

 

Hermione stuck her nose in the air and strutted into the room with Ginny in tow. The two professors glanced towards her, a flicker of guilt in their eyes.

 

"So, Ginny, how was your night with Blaise?" Hermione’s voice was oozing with sweetness. Ginny answered honestly, and Hermione felt immensely appreciative that her friend knew what she was trying to do.

 

"Oh, Hermione! He is all I could _ever_ hope for. He is kind and funny. Very chivalrous, yet extremely mischievous. He held open all of the doors for me but then tried to dive bomb me when we were flying around the Quidditch pitch." Ginny was gushing; laying it on thick although this was exactly what happened; Zabini was very playful yet gentlemanly with her. "What about you and Draco? Did you two have a good talk?"

 

Hermione giggled in a very un-Hermione way and flashed a wide smile, "Oh, he is _nothing_ like I’d thought; he’s extremely clever and sweet. He has changed _so_ much, Gin. We talked all night about the war and our future.” She grew more confident of the lies, because they almost _felt_ like the truth; that they would _be_ true. “Honestly, at this point, I couldn't _imagine_ being with anyone else.” _This was not a lie_. “He is going to be the best husband. I think I came out better in this arrangement than anyone could’ve possibly contemplated."

 

At that moment, Draco and Blaise walked in. Draco's face was flushed; his friend grinning, the 'I told you so' smug look on his face made it clear on his thoughts of what they heard. The boys instantly moved to stand beside their bonding partners where, Hermione took Draco's hand and smiled pointedly at the Professors.

 

Hermione Granger, er, _Malfoy_ was not someone to be pitied.

 

**o.O.o**

 

Draco's night, and morning, had been very frustrating and confusing. Staying behind after his fight with Granger, he couldn't understand why he felt so bad; he had not meant to hurt her. Although that did seem to be what happened. He wasn’t sure how to deal with feeling this conflicted. How could she want to _try_ to be with him?

 

He had promised his mother he would settle down but how could he do it with _Granger_? After what happened in the Manor during the war, how could he take her back there to be his wife? Ask her to raise children in the same room she was tortured in? He might as well be mocking her.

 

He stayed up all night thinking about what she had said about him wasting away, insisting he’d pretty much given up on life. He found Blaise at breakfast and asked him what _he_ thought about the fight.

 

Much to his dismay, Blaise sided with Granger. He explained his reasoning to Draco as they walked back from breakfast to get their Transfiguration books.

 

"Mate, you need to quit being so selfish. It sounds to me like she was going to _try_ to make the best out of these unseen events, and you pretty much told her to bugger off."

 

Draco knew Blaise was right but realised he was _still_ trying to convince himself that trying to make this work with Granger was _wrong_.The blond collected his books while trying to think of _exactly_ why it would be a _bad_ thing for him to be with Hermione.

 

Before he could tell his best friend the reasons why she was going to be the worst thing to _ever_ happen to him- and that included _almost_ siding with the Dark Lord -Blaise cut him off.

 

"Look, Draco, just because almost everyone else in your life abandoned you or mistreated you doesn't mean that _she_ will. You have these huge walls built up in your mind and heart and you refuse to give anyone a chance. _You’re the romantic true-love_ _-_ _ish sort_.” He rolled his eyes at the offended face the pale boy made before giving him a stern look. “Isn’t it enough that you’ve always fancied her and now you’ve got her?"

 

The Malfoy heir took in both his truest friend and his words; no one had ever been so _blunt_ with him. It was a little scary and it shook Draco that Blaise could read him so well.

 

"But she as good as told me that she didn't want to be with me..." He sneered at the idea of trying to win her back.

 

"Well, mate, with the skinny bag of bones you’ve turned into, I wouldn't want to be with you either. Be like shagging a skeleton and I don’t think Granger is much into necrophilia." Blaise was joking, but he was also making a point; Draco would have to fix himself or else his life would continue to be lonely and miserable.

 

"I know. I just can't help but feel there’s no point in trying because, no matter what I do, she will _always_ hate me. I’ll always be that snot-nosed brat from third year, who called her a _Mudblood_."

 

Draco hung his head in shame as he remembered the horrid memory. Blaise clapped him on the back with his hand.

 

"A lot could’ve changed in the time since third year. _Give her a chance_. Everyone is going to have their ups and downs but you are with her for _life_. I mean, I never thought I would _go_ for a redhead but, hey, she’s just a little spark of fire that lights up my day - just by thinking she _belongs with me_."

 

The conversation ended as they reached the Transfiguration classroom  where they could hear Ginny and Hermione having a very loud conversation, _about_ _them._

 

As they strained their ears to hear, Blaise was quite pleased to hear Ginny gush over him and how great she thought he was. Draco was stunned to hear that Hermione believed she had been the luckiest out of everyone, getting bonded to _him_. He felt his face turn red, and felt a strong twitch deep in his chest. Suddenly he needed to look at her face. He glanced at his fellow Slytherin who was smugly grinning at him in an _I-told-you-so_ kind of way. As they walked into the room no one else noticed that Blaise gave him a slight shove to go stand next to his betrothed.

 

When Draco reached Hermione, she took his hand, giving him a warm smile before looking smugly toward the professors.

 

He noticed the older women at the front of the room looked embarrassed and ashamed. Hermione just held onto him tighter, until Professor Sprout walked out of the room.

 

"What was that all about?" He whispered as McGonagall turned away from the students. Hermione shook her head but continued to smile at him.

 

Draco tried to keep his head focused all during Transfiguration but he couldn’t help but notice the way Hermione was looking at him. He felt very guilty about the fight the night before and knew that he had been taking out his fears on her. She hadn’t come back to the room that night, having spent the night on one of the couches in the common room.

 

Draco took out a bit of parchment and scribbled across it. Casually passing it over to Hermione, she glanced down at what he wrote before replying.

 

_"Why do you keep staring at me?"_

 

_"Draco, please don't ask me stupid questions."_

 

He frowned, the warm feeling that he had gotten before walking into the room was ebbing away. But she did use his name. _Hmmmm._

 

_"I am truly sorry about yesterday. I didn’t mean for it to come out that way and I think that we need to get to know one another."_

 

Hermione read his response and then hummed in un-amusement. She was not going to play his games, and a scribbled apology was a weak apology. Besides, she had an idea of what the _Sex God_ of Slytherin had in mind about getting to know someone.

 

_"You made it very clear that you want nothing to do with me."_

 

He sighed in despair, feeling he might as well be arguing with a troll.

 

 _"Then what was all of that...nonsense,"_ he crossed out his words and started again, _"then why were you saying that you were happy with me earlier?"_

 

Hermione shook her head, but a slight smile danced across her lips as she picked up her quill and wrote back a short note.

 

 _"If you want to try to get to know each other, then we can try."_ In a line right below she added, _“But no funny business. I’m not ready for all of that.”_

 

_“No worries, I’ll be a perfect gentleman.”_

 

He gave her a smile and turned back to the front to start taking notes.

 

**o.O.o**

 

Harry was sitting behind Malfoy and Hermione. He had no idea what Malfoy had done to make Hermione's face flush like that but he felt a pang of jealousy at the connection they seemingly had. He turned to look at the strawberry blonde next to him and shook his head.

 

He had no interest in Daphne Greengrass whatsoever and hadn’t even bother talking to her yet.Harry _did not_ need her thinking he was interested, not when his eye was on someone else.

 

Harry gave a loud sigh as he turned away from his bonding partner who was trying to catch his eye. He felt like he was going to be sick to his stomach as he glanced at Hermione watching Malfoy. _Why did things always seem to not go his way._

 

After a while, the class was put into pairs and set the task of transfiguring shoelaces into lengths of rope. Draco and Hermione had no trouble at all whilst Harry let Daphne do all the work. The entire room stopped and stared as Ginny burst into a fit of giggles.

 

Blaise could be seen with a small garden snake that was wrapped around his wrist. It seemed to be trying to cut the circulation off until Ginny offered it her hand to slither onto. She pet its small head and then smirked at the Italian who smiled sheepishly.

 

Harry sighed again. Everyone was happy but him.

 

**O.o.O**

 

Ginny walked into the conjoined common room and spotted Daphne sitting by the fire. The Slytherin girl seemed to be lost in thought as she stared into the flames.

 

"Hey, are you okay?" Ginny asked, taking a seat beside her.

 

"Hmmm?" the quiet girl looked up. "I'm alright. Just thinking about how I will never compare to you.” She paused for a moment. “In _his_ eyes."

 

The comment made Ginny feel uncomfortable and, not knowing what Daphne was talking about, she didn't know how to reply.

 

"Um, excuse me, but whose eyes?"

 

"Harry's." Daphne paused, eyeing Ginny as if the redhead was trying to mock her. "Or do you not know that he is still in love with you?"

 

Ginny frowned, she hadn’t given much thought to Harry as things with Blaise seemed to going so well.

 

"Honestly, I had no idea. I broke up with him before the Law came into effect."

 

"Well, all he does is mope over you. He won't even _talk_ to me. It's like I'm the enemy. He isn't mean to me but I know he doesn't want to be with me."

 

Ginny nodded slowly, she knew not everyone would click the same way that she and Blaise had. Harry was the type that needed to get to know the object of his affection. She pondered for a moment before coming up with an idea.

 

"What if we get him to _see_ you?"

 

Daphne looked at her, one slim eyebrow raised.

 

"How are you going to do that?" she sniffled.

 

Ginny smiled widely, "Simple, we just change his focus. Right now, he’s living in the past; all we need to do is get him to focus on _you_."

 

The girls hatched a plan for Harry and Daphne to have their first date later that evening. After all the details had been planned out, Ginny sought out Ron to get him to talk Harry into the idea of _dating_ Daphne. Once she had left him behind, she found Hermione and asked for her and Malfoy to stay away from their dorm until much later.

 

Then Ginny sat back and waited for the magic to happen, whilst holding onto Blaise's hand the whole time.

 

o.O.o

 

Ron found Harry walking out on the newly reconstructed Quidditch Pitch. He seemed numb to the coldness of the evening, not wearing his robes over his uniform. The redhead shivered as he put his arm around Jennifer - his bond, and a Ravenclaw.

 

"Hiya, Harry."

 

Harry glanced up, barely making eye contact with Ron.

 

"Hello," he mumbled back.

 

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing tonight."

 

Harry looked up at the darkening sky and saw his breath fog his glasses. He didn't care how cold it was, he was glad to not be feeling _anything_ right now. He wanted to be where he felt he had his wits about him. For reasons he couldn't figure out, he was struggling with his feelings; it made him angry as he felt he was losing a chance to prove himself.

 

"I love her _. I love her, Ron_. I. Love. Her."

 

As he said those words, Harry felt relieved to finally said them out loud. He had ignored Daphne, not wanting to accept the fact he was supposed to marry anyone other than the girl who had his heart.

 

"Harry, she is with someone else. She is happy now."

 

Harry's green eyes flash with anger. He turned on Ron as he gritted his teeth.

 

"I don't think she is." He was blunt and fierce with his response.

 

Jennifer was eyeing Harry and wondering at his thick headedness. He clearly had no idea about what _Ginny_ had thought when they were together.

 

"Harry," Jennifer decided to speak up, "Ginny was very uncertain if you were happy with her. How could she be happy if she is stressing about keeping you happy? She doesn't have to worry with Zabini; he makes sure she is happy _first_."

 

"Ginny?" Harry paused for a moment, realizing they thought he was talking about the ginger girl. “That's not fair. I tried to be there for her. It wasn’t my fault that Voldemort was destroying our world. I couldn't put her at danger. I loved her…too much..."

 

"The time for you two to be together has passed Harry. It's Zabini's turn to make her happy."

 

He frowned as he looked up at the moon. He knew that they spoke the truth, and he truly was glad that she had Zabini. Harry was not worried about Ginny Weasley at all.

 

"I just can’t be with her… _Daphne_ , I mean."

 

"Try being her friend first. Just give her a chance..."

 

Harry looked at the way the black-haired girl was holding Ron's hand, and he gave them a small smile. It wouldn't be a bad thing to have someone to look at him the way she was looking at Ron.

 

"I think that I will… try being her friend, I mean."

 

He was just humouring all of them, because he knew there was only one witch who would ever truly make him happy. The raven-haired boy sighed, wondering what _she_ was doing at that very moment and hoping she was alone.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate all of my followers and the reviews! You guys are the best! 
> 
> A HUGE thank you to LaBelladoneX for working so hard to make this chapter the best it can be! I am finally caught up on her current WIP, Fictitious. If you haven't read it, well you SHOULD! Much love, my Beta! xx

When Ginny had talked to Hermione, she had explained the situation with Daphne and Harry. Hermione was feeling guilty because she hadn't had a chance to _really_ talk to her best friend about the chain of events that was their _new_ life. There hadn’t been a such a big development in their lives, since they’d met at eleven, that hadn’t been fully hashed out between them; and yet, Hermione couldn’t bring herself to find Harry. All she could think about was Draco, and her future with him.

 

"Oh, Gin, do you think Harry's alright?" she bit on one of her nails, while looking at the redhead.

 

"I'm sure Harry is fine. He's just in shock. A lot of us still are."

 

Ginny shrugged as she finished unpacking her trunk. She and Blaise had already coordinated their room and it seemed as if they did not mind rooming together. Hermione hadn't spent the night in her room with Draco, but she had a feeling it wouldn’t be long before she did.

 

After a moment, Hermione turned back to Ginny's full-length mirror, smiling at her reflection.

 

"What do you think?"

 

Ginny let out a low, appreciative whistle. She eyed the brunette’s outfit and smirked at her as she walked around her.

 

"You clean up nice, Granger."

 

Hermione beamed back. "Okay, good! I think I am ready!"

 

**O.o.O**

 

Hermione had convinced Draco to skip dinner in the Great Hall, and join her for a light meal and some drinks together in the South Tower. The Slytherin was not expecting what he saw when they arrived. The room had been warmed with a cozy fire with a love seat in front. A small table with cheese, grapes and some golden crackers sat in front of the seat. Next to the food, was an ice bucket with some Butterbeers and a glass bottle filled with a type of liquor.

 

Hermione looked over at her _future husband_ and a smile came over her face. She watched as he took off his robes and noticed he was in a pair of relaxed muggle jeans and a grey long-sleeved t-shirt. It was clearly too big on him, but it still looked very nice. He almost looked like his old self, except there was no hate in his eyes. Just a shy nervousness that she was only just able to tell was there. He sat down on the love seat and motioned for her to do the same.

 

She undid the catch on her own robes, revealing a lavender colored sweater dress and some black tights. Her mid-calf boots finished off the look, which she would never admit she had spent a good forty minutes picking out. Her hair was pulled back with a matching headband that left her face open, and showed her lightly made up face. She sat down on the edge of the small couch, taking the Butterbeer from him. She gave him a slight smile as he grabbed a couple of grapes and tossed them into the air and caught them in his mouth.

 

"I wasn’t sure what to expect." She looked at him through her eyelashes as she took a long drink from her bottle. She motioned to the room, indicating the set up.

 

"Yes, well, you must have good connections in the kitchens. I like it though." He poured himself a glass of the liquor, trying to use it to hide his nerves. He was glad that she had agreed to get to know him, as he really wanted to show her that there was more to him then what she thought she knew; what he had led everyone to believe.

 

Hermione smiled at him as she took another drink. She sat the bottle on the table, turning to him, as she pulled her right leg up on the couch between them. He looked at her features in the fire light and had to keep himself from turning red at his thoughts. She looked amazing in the flickering glow and he couldn't stop staring at her. He almost felt as if she was a tease, put in front of him only to trick him into hurting. He felt his walls working their way back up.

 

"How do you want to do this?" She raised one eyebrow at him. After a moment he just shrugged, picking up a cracker and placing a slice of cheese on it. He had never tried to get to know anyone before; he had always just pretended to care or sometimes he didn’t even bother to pretend at all.

 

After sitting in silence for a few minutes, Hermione got an idea. Reaching forward she poured herself a glass of the liquor and refilled his glass. When he raised a blond brow in confusion at her, she just gave a cunning smirk, and raised her glass to him. He followed in suit and after they clinked their glasses together he was shocked to watch her drain her glass before refilling it.

 

"Okay, now that we are roughly on the same level, let's play, 'I Never'." She gave a slight giggle and watched him as he gave her an unsure smile.

 

"Alright, and what exactly is, 'I Never'?"

 

"Well, see, it's a Muggle teenage game for parties." She sat her glass down and pulled off her boots, tossing them aside. Hermione pulled her legs up and under herself; settling into the couch so as to be more comfortable with Draco. "We each take turns saying stuff we never did, and if you have done it, then you drink." She flashed him a winning smile as she took in his expression. "It will be fun!"

 

"Okay, we can play." He took a drink and then smiled at her, "Do you want to start?"

 

"Sure! Okay… let me see…. I never…owned an owl."

 

Draco rolled his eyes as he put his glass to his lips and took a drink. She just smiled and waited for him to tell her what he had never done.

 

"I never…" He thought for a moment about something he had never done. "I have never ridden in a, um, what are those Muggle carriages called...? A car?"

 

Hermione made a slight face, "Ok...ayy." She took a long drink and then refilled her glass.

 

"Are you trying to get drunk?" Draco asked her.

 

"No, I just want to have fun. You seem so stiff…" She frowned at him. "I know, let's make this game a lot more fun. Let's make it sexual." She gave him a seductive gaze and he swallowed hard.

 

"If you want to," he tried to put on the tough guy exterior. “Never imagined this was how tonight would go. Thought I might have to pull any information about sex out of you.”

 

"I’m not afraid of sex, Draco.” She chewed on her lip for a moment, before reaching for her robes. “Oh, and we have to drink this." Hermione pulled out a small vial of clear liquid from her pocket. She held it up and showed it to him.

 

"Veritaserum?"

 

"Well, yeah, it's no fun if we lie… and how will we get to know each other?"

 

They each took a swig and Draco was feeling the alcohol making him relax. He smiled almost wickedly at her.

 

"Shall I go first?"

 

"Sure," She gave him a shy smile.

 

"I have never kissed anyone of the same sex."

 

He felt his eyes getting wider as she took a drink, and then he waited for an explanation.

 

"Well, there was one night when we were playing a game of Truth or Dare, and I was dared to kiss Ginny. She is actually very good. Almost enough to turn a girl." She winked at him as she took another drink just because she was thirsty. "But, uh, I’ve never had a threesome."

 

Draco shook his head as he pulled his glass to his lips. He finished it off and let the burning amber liquid warm him from the inside out. He had closed his eyes but opened them quickly, knowing that she would be looking for an explanation.

 

"Erm, it was a crazy night on my seventeenth birthday. I barely remember it."

 

"Well, did you like it? I mean, if I were to invite another girl to be with us, would that be hot to you?"

 

Hermione chewed her lip trying to gauge him. She wasn’t sure how she would feel about any answer he gave her. She just knew she would do anything to make him happy. Draco looked at her face for a long time before answering her.

 

"No. If I ever, er, when I have you, I will only want you."

 

Hermione looked at him, unsure of what to say or think. She knew he was telling the truth because he had taken the potion. Suddenly, she didn't want to play anymore but was eager to continue asking questions.

 

"What turns you on the most?" She asked casually, not giving him a chance to speak.

 

Draco felt more at ease with her, but was uncertain as to why she kept prying. He wanted her to feel comfortable, so he decided to answer anything she asked of him.

 

"A confident girl, one who knows what she wants."

 

Hermione gave a slight pout and turned from him. He didn't understand what was wrong; he thought he gave a good safe answer.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"I’ll never be able to turn you on…" Hermione moaned quietly into the fire.

 

"What are you talking about?" He was very curious at the wording; and wondered if this meant that she _wanted_ to turn him on.

 

"I… I have no experience. I don't know what I want… Or what you’d want." She pushed herself to the back of the loveseat covering her face with her hands.

 

"Oh, so... um, then you are…" Draco couldn't bear to say the word, but deep inside he was very happy. She would be his, and _only_ his. He had feared that she would always think of someone else when it came time to create a family.

 

"Yes, I am a _virgin_. Ugh!" She mumbled the word with such disdain, as if it was a terrible crime she’d committed.

 

"What is wrong with that?" Draco reached over and placed his hand on top of hers, giving it a comforting squeeze.

 

Hermione looked over at him through her fingers, as she lowered her hands, allowing him to still hold her hand. Unsure what to make of the moment, she gave him a weak smile.

 

"You don't think there is anything wrong with me?"

 

"No!” His voice boomed with an excitement that he wasn’t expecting. “Actually, I’d believed that both Potter and Weasley had gotten to you first. I thought that you would not want to be with me that way, because another had taken you there…"

 

Hermione looked at him again, torn between laughing at the thought of her being with either Ron or Harry, and trying to take in what Draco was saying.

 

"It almost sounds like you want to be with me…"

 

Before Draco could even think to stop himself, he leaned forward and kissed her. He placed his rough hand on the side of her face and pulled her closer to him. It was not a very long kiss, but it was sweet, and it had a lot of meaning behind it.

 

"I do."

 

**O.o.O**

 

Ginny was cuddled up in Blaise's arms. She felt like this was where she belonged, having never felt this way with Harry. There was no need to wonder if Blaise would ever leave her. He showed her, just by looking at her, that he wasn't going to go anywhere without her.

 

"Do you- uh, do you want to get married soon?"

 

He smiled at her question. They had been making small talk about the future and their wedding was always at the front of the conversation.

 

"Someone sounds eager."

 

"Yes, well… we have to do it anyways. Why wait?"

 

Blaise hugged her close to him and kissed the top of her head, as they gazed out the window to the stars. He knew this girl was going to make him so happy and had decided from day one that he was going to propose early. He fidgeted with his coat pocket.

 

Finally, after swallowing three times, he took out the box, kneeled down on one knee, and looked up to the eyes he would see every morning from now on. The thought made his heart soar, "Ginny, will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

 

He opened the box to reveal a heart shaped peridot stone with diamonds on either side. She gasped as his slid it on her finger and she felt it warm as it magically settled.

 

"You found my birthstone?"

 

"Ginny, I want to know everything about you, and I want to cherish you for the rest of my life. I never thought of myself as having anything lacking, but since you have been in my life- it’s just so clear that I was always missing my other half."

 

"Yes!" She shouted, the tears flooding her eyes. "I will marry you! I can't image a life without you."

 

She reached forward and pulled him into a hug as she let the tears of happiness stream down her face. He stroked her hair and kissed her cheek.

 

"So, how soon did you want the wedding?" He asked as they cuddled back together.

 

"What about Halloween day? That would be so magical."

 

Blaise lowered his head and smiled against her neck. He loved her spontaneous reaction to everything and how she always had an idea in mind.

 

"Mm, that would be lovely. Orange, purple and black for the colors?"

 

"Oh, and green of course."

 

"Of course." He smirked at her, knowing green was his favorite color.

 

They spent the rest of the night making plans for the day that would start the rest of their forever. Ginny and Blaise both kept smiling as they watched the moonlight shine off the stone on her finger. She couldn't believe how lucky she had gotten. He couldn't be more ecstatic about the fact that she had said yes. When she hadn't answered right away, he had felt his stomach drop to the ground. Now she was his, and that's all he wanted.

 

He had been crushing on Ginny Weasley since she first started playing Quidditch. He had adored watching her long hair flowing in the wind. He had never admitted to anyone that he fancied her, but now that she was in his arms, he wasn't letting her go.

 

**O.o.O**

 

Harry had returned to the castle to talk with Daphne. He still didn't like the idea of being with her, but he had promised Ron he would try to be her friend.

 

When he entered the shared common room, he couldn't believe his eyes. The room had been completely transformed to look like a small restaurant. Daphne was wearing a short green dress, the color of Harry's eyes, with black heels and her hair pulled back in a complex braid.

 

"Hi, Harry." Her vocalization was soft; but nothing more followed as she didn't know what else to say. He took note that Daphne’s tone was less high-pitched, but it still didn't give him butterflies.

 

"Hi." His voice was flat, even though he’d wanted to show more emotions toward her. The thoughts he’d had on the walk to the common room were gone. When he looked at her, he felt empty as he knew he carried nothing for her. His heart ached and, not knowing what else to do, he sat down.

 

They were served by a house elf a hearty course of Shepherd’s Pie and buttered rolls, with a side of mixed vegetables. Harry barely touched his plate, and Daphne was trying very hard to get him to talk. When he refused to join the conversation, she felt her face flush in anger.

 

"Saint Potter," she muttered, glaring at her hands in her lap. "Oh, poor baby, he must be the only affected by the Law. How sad." She paused for a moment before continuing bitterly, "It's not like _I_ had anyone waiting for me."

 

She sighed as she turned away from the table. Harry heard the hurt in her voice, feeling a little guilty about ignoring her. He’d selfishly never thought about her past or her feelings about this.

 

"You had someone?" he asked, trying to seem interested as he took a bite of his Shepherd's Pie.

 

Daphne shrugged, not wanting to talk about it. However, this was the first time Harry had shown any interest in her.

 

"Yeah, his name was Jeffery. He was a Muggle that lived in the village just outside our Manor. He would always bring me flowers and sing to me. I had a feeling that we would get married but now I’ll never see him again."

 

Harry sat there, listening to her story. He could hear the love in her voice and he suddenly felt very guilty about his hateful attitude before.

 

"I'm sorry." He fingered the tablecloth, as his eyes gazed at the floor.

 

"I don't need your pity." Her voice was sharp, but with a tone of hopefulness. A hope that maybe this could be a new start for them. Her heart began to warm as she looked at him; a new flame raising from their bonding.

 

He nodded, knowing he deserved that type of response for the way he had been treating her. After a long pause he decided it would be best to try to explain. He didn’t want to hurt her, but he knew he had to end this before it started.

 

"Daphne, I am sorry for the way I have been acting. I was a total arse, but I don't love you.” His voice was flat, but his face showed exasperation. “I love someone else, and I don't think that will ever change for me. I can’t be with you, knowing there is someone else.” Pausing, he swallowed. His Adam’s apple bobbed with the action. “It’s just not fair to either one of us."

 

Daphne blinked back the tears that had come to her eyes as she glared at him. The hurt washed over her as her heart began to crack. This was _her_ bond. He was the _one_ for her. Why couldn’t he see that?

 

"Then what should we do then?" Her voice broke, tears pricking her eyes.

 

He glanced down and fidgeted with his hands in his lap before thinking of an answer. He looked up after a few moments, his green eyes fierce with resolution.

 

"We need to go to McGonagall and get this sorted."

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I originally wrote this chapter, it had a very different ending. I am much happier with this chapter, having thought through exactly who my (versions of) characters (obviously JK owns them all!!) were and how I wanted this story to go. My amazing beta LaBelladoneX who is constantly helping me improve my writing skills, is the absolute best!
> 
> I also dedicate this chapter to the guest who bashed my version of Hermione, because without you, this chapter might have played out differently.

The next morning, Harry and Daphne walked into Headmistress McGonagall's office. It took the impatient Gryffindor fifteen minutes to get the password right; Harry never thought that it would still be ‘Dumbledore’ after all this time.

 

The night before, he’d sent an urgent owl off to Minister Shacklebolt, letting him know there was an issue with the Law that he needed to discuss with him, as well as Headmistress McGonagall. Harry had insisted that it was very important and could not be put off.

 

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Miss Greengrass, nice of you to join us."

 

All of the portraits around the room were eyeing them with interest. The Minister was already seated, a cup of tea set neatly on the table next to him. McGonagall conjured up another chair and had the two students sit opposite the Minister of Magic. Harry looked uncomfortable and kept looking around the room. Daphne stared at the floor. Slightly bewildered, Kingsley cleared his throat before speaking up.

 

"Harry, what seems to be the _big_ issue here?"

 

Harry looked from Daphne to Kingsley, sighing loudly before telling him exactly what he’d thought about _their_ current situation.

 

"Daphne is the one I was bonded with. And yet, I feel nothing for her. I don’t want to be with her.” He sighed as he heard Daphne sniff at his words. “There are feelings I have for another person but- but now she’s bonded to-”

 

Harry’s voice faltered but only for a moment. He was the Chosen One and he would be heard! He looked the Minister in the eye. “I refuse to be with someone I have no interest in, as it’s not fair to either of us."

 

Kingsley looked at Harry with great concern. He had never heard of this type of charm not working on someone. But, then again, this was _Harry Potter_ , the Boy Who Lived, and could fight off the Imperious Curse. He thought for a moment before meeting the youthful green eyes.

 

"Well, Mr. Potter, as this is now the Law, you will have to remain with Miss Greengrass." He stood to go as if the matter was closed.

 

"No, Kingsley,” Harry wasn’t going to concede to this man, regardless of his position. “I don’t think I _will_ remain with her. I would gladly help with building up the population, since that’s all this really is, _if_ it was with the person I loved."

 

Kingsley cleared his throat. "That is _Ministe_ r to you, Mr. Potter. Unfortunately, I cannot break the bond of anyone, just to suit your fancy."

 

All this time Minerva had been sitting there quietly, finally seeing her chance to speak up. She hadn’t agreed with this Law when it came into effect and she would do anything to try to change it.

 

"Minister, I agree with Mr. Potter. This really is a silly Law. There is no need to have the children paired with a charm."

 

Kingsley shook his head, sighing loudly as he did. He had never expected a complication with this. No one was aware that a situation like this could even happen. He sat back down heavily in his chair and looked at his Order colleague.

 

"There is _no_ way to end it. There is _no_ counter charm. That’s the way it is. This is very old magic from the Great Giant War of 1609. The charm is _Caritas Paribus_ , and it taps into your deepest love and fears. It uses what you want and what you think to match you up.” He turned back to Harry. “Miss Greengrass _is_ your perfect match for how you see yourself and what you want. The same goes for the other way around, _you_ are everything she wants in her partner."

 

Harry stared at the older man, with a disturbing frown on his face. He didn't like the idea that there was nothing he could do, but he wasn’t the sort to just give up. He stood and closed his tired eyes for a moment while running a hand through his messy hair.

 

"Then why do I feel like she isn’t the one I want to be with? Everywhere I look I see my peers _accepting_ this horrible Law, and yet, here I am. Once again, I’m a freak for not being able to follow the crowd.” His voice shook as he placed his head in his hands. “What is wrong with me?"

 

The Minister looked over at the Headmistress and shook his head slightly. Frowning he looked back at the two students in front of him.

 

"There is nothing wrong with you; maybe it’s just taking some time to take effect.”

 

He sat thoughtfully for a moment before opting for a suggestion. “But, perhaps Mr. Potter _could_ find someone else, other than Miss Greengrass, and the same for her as well.” He looked directly at Harry, who met his gaze. “But if the person you hold interest in was bonded, I _can’t_ stop them from being together. This charm has very long-term effects and she’ll always want to be with that person."

 

"But, I _do_ want to be with Harry!" Daphne burst out. Her eyes pouring tears at the thought of having to find someone else. Anyone she had held even the slightest interest in, including Jeffery, was pushed out of her mind by the warm numbness that was her future with the raven-haired boy.

 

"See, Harry? This young lady wants to be with you. Why don't you give it a go?"

 

McGonagall had her lips pursed and was distraught at the thought of Harry being forced to be with someone that he didn’t want. But if there was no way to reverse the charm, then it would be cruel to force Miss Greengrass to be alone, pining for Harry.

 

"Miss Greengrass, please return to your Common Room. Minister, would you mind accompanying her? She is not in any state to be walking alone, and I would like a private word with Mr. Potter."

 

After the sobbing girl and the older man left, Harry turned to his Headmistress and waited.

 

"Mr. Potter, I agree this is wrong, and I will research all I can to see if we can end this. However, you can’t hurt that girl. I understand that you have feelings for someone else, but you don't need to hurt Miss Greengrass."

 

Harry nodded, and stood to go.

 

"And Mr. Potter, I think you should leave Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy alone as well."

 

Harry felt his face go red as he exited her office. That woman was as bad as bloody _Dumbledore._

 

**o.O.o**

 

Hermione woke up in her dormitory. Slowly coming out of her peaceful sleep, she felt someone next to her. In a panic, she sat up and saw Draco asleep on the right side of her bed. After ensuring they were both fully clothed, she took a moment to look at him. She noticed that his face was more relaxed in his sleep. He didn't look quite as old and he was actually quite handsome. That thought warmed her heart with hope. She was glad they had talked last night, and she wasn’t nearly as scared about the future.

 

Then she remembered their _kiss_.

 

Feeling slightly overwhelmed, she moved off the bed to gather up her belongings for a shower. Entering the little bathroom they shared, she started the water. Heating it to near scalding, Hermione stepped  into the shower. Closing her eyes as the water washed over her, she began to think about Draco and their future. Could she _really_ have a future with him?

 

The kiss last night had been magical, and he hadn’t been appalled at her being a virgin. He’d seemed genuine and that made her smile. Perhaps they could work together, become friends. Maybe more.

 

Hermione got out of the shower after washing her hair and body with her favorite scent. It was a rather calming routine which made her feel as if nothing major had changed in her life (even if this was very untrue).

 

Humming as she dried herself and styled her hair into a curly ponytail, Hermione dressed quickly in a pair of shorts and red camisole. She walked barefoot back into their room, surprised to see Draco awake and sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

He looked ten years older, the stress showing in his features. Hermione sat down beside him, reaching out to place her hand in his. He immediately pulled away.

 

"Draco?" She didn't know what else to say to him. She was too confused to say anything else.

 

"We need to talk. I’m just...I’m not ready for this."

 

"But... I thought you said that you wanted… to be with me."

 

Draco took in the hurt face; bewildered at why she was so upset.

 

"I do want to be with you, what I don't understand is why you want to be with me? Why would you stay with me?" He closed his grey eyes and sighed. “I was horrible to you, for no real reason. My raising isn’t a justification for what I put you through. And after the Dark Lord was gone, I still didn’t try to redeem myself. Instead I became an alcoholic, and slept around. I just wanted to numb the pain. I wanted to forget. My mother was so disappointed in me, and it took…” he choked, the tears sliding down his cheeks. “It took her nearly dying to get my head out of my arse.”

 

Hermione frowned but didn’t say anything, hoping there was more.

 

“And now I have the most perfect person to spend my life with and I’m so scared you’ll end up resenting me; hating me for the past I can’t change.”

 

Hermione sat there, her head starting to pound from the after effects of the alcohol. She was dumbfounded. They had to be together anyway so why did he _keep_ making this harder for them.

 

"I don't know right now, Draco. All I know is that I enjoy being with you and that we were bonded. This will be the only time you hear this from me but there doesn't have to be an explainable reason for everything."

 

Draco considered her words. Hermione was giving him a soft smile and he realized that she was _not_ drunk right now, and she was still beside him.

 

"Well, we do have to be together anyway. I guess we can try it out."

 

Hermione leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder, excited that she was with him in that moment. Her heart fluttered.

 

"I won't hurt you. I promise." She whispered to him.

 

He placed his arm around her and gave a tight squeeze.

 

"I know. And I will stand by you, Hermione. I promise you."

 

**O.o.O**

 

Later that day, Hermione was running through the common room on her way to the Owlery. She needed to mail a subscription to Witch Weekly and it was time sensitive. She heard Daphne crying but didn’t have the time to stop, so she made a mental note to catch up with Harry and find out what was going on.

 

She really wanted this week's magazine because it was going to have a list of all the matches. She made it into the Owlery and located an owl who took her letter, certain it was in time to make the deadline. Just as she was about to leave, Harry came in the door nearly walking straight into her.

 

"Oh! Harry, you scared me! Where have you been?"

 

Harry looked odd, and his face was flushed, as if he was nervous. He walked over to her and then glanced around.

 

"Hermione, I need to talk to you."

 

"Sure, I wanted to talk to you, too. Is everything okay between you and Daphne? She was crying when I left the Common Room."

 

They walked over to a bench that Hermione cleaned with her wand before they sat down. She was worried about Harry; he looked like he hadn't had a good night's sleep since they got here.

 

"I'm not in love with Daphne. I don't even see her that way."

 

"But… I thought the charm was supposed to make you…"

 

"Well, it didn't make me. I could never be with her, and…"

 

Hermione cut him off. "Do you still love Ginny?"

 

Harry looked at her as if she had lost her mind. _How could she not know?_

 

"No, Hermione. It's _you_."

 

"What's 'me'?"

 

She was confused, because Harry wasn’t making any sense. She didn't have anything to do with him and Daphne not getting along.

 

"It's _you_ that I’m in love with. And I’ll do whatever I need to in order to be with you."

 

Hermione sat still for a very long time. She now understood all of the looks and comments she had gotten from the messy haired wizard and how his green eyes would always seek out her brown ones. She knew that if things were different, he could’ve made her happy. But there was another who needed her. That’s who _she_ wanted to make happy.

 

"Harry, I’m sorry, but I can't do this right now."

 

Hermione stood but Harry grabbed her hand to keep her from leaving. She was conflicted; how could he do this to her? What was she going to do now?

 

"I thought you were my friend, Harry. Let go of me!” She pulled away and went to leave before changing her mind and turning back to face him.“Why would you do this? Do you not understand that we are _magically_ bound to other people?"

 

"Hermione, I just needed you to know that I love you. I can't help that I was not impacted by the charm.” He rose, watching her through darting eyes. “I thought that, when the charm was performed, I would get bonded with you. This _has_ to be a mistake. I mean, how could we not? We are perfect for one another. Why can’t you see that? Now I have to watch you dote over that Death Eater..."

 

"Don't you dare call him that!" Hermione yelled at him. "I’m falling in-"

 

Harry moved quickly, grabbing Hermione and pushing her against the wall. He shook her, as if he could shake the bond loose, before leaning in to kiss her forcefully. This was not the same as the gentle kiss Draco had given her the night before; this one made her feel dirty and used. Hermione pushed hard against Harry but he was too strong, pinning her against the stone wall.

 

"You. Are. Not. Falling. For. Him!" He hissed through his teeth. "It's this stupid charm that has you confused."

 

“Harry! Get off me!” Hermione pushed as hard as she could, wincing as her head hit the stone wall with the force of Harry’s second kiss. Unable to get free, she stopped struggling and remained still as tears began sliding down her cheeks. Suddenly, he was wrenched away and Hermione was relieved to see a shock of blond hair in front of her.

 

"What the hell, Potter? What are you doing to my fiancée?" Draco pushed Harry away and Hermione, making her escape, went and stood behind him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

 

"Your  fiancée?” Harry spat at him, his anger finally taking over. “You don't know the first thing about her!"

 

"I know she doesn't want your nasty paws all over her!"

 

Hermione took Draco's hand. "Let's go. I don't want to be here anymore."

 

Draco began to follow her, trying not to look back. He frowned as he glanced at her face; she was flushed _and_ pale, ready to pass out. They walked in silence until they reached their dormitories.

 

"What the hell was that?" He exclaimed, as they entered the room they shared.

 

Hermione flinched before bursting into tears. The fear of Draco blaming her had caused her stomach to churn as they’d made their way back from the Owlery.

 

"Please don't be mad at me! I tried to get away, but I couldn't…"

 

“Why does he want to be with you so badly, Hermione?” His accusing tone chilled her to the bone.

 

“I don’t know. This is just as much of a surprise to me as it is to you.”

 

She sat down on her bed, the same one they had shared the night before - even if it wasn’t in a sexually intimate way. Hermione studied the young man in front of her and took in his narrowed eyes and the taunt sneer across his face. He hadn’t looked this much like himself since their fifth year.

 

“Is it really a surprise?” He was short and clearly angry; although at what was unclear.

 

Hermione pondered at why he would ask such a thing, especially after their wonderful conversation the night before.

“What? You think there was something going on between me and him before this?”

Draco moved to sit onto his bed and crossed his arms and ankles, his legs stretched out. His eyes darted before him, unamused at her senseless question. He picked a bit of lint off of his black slacks and shrugged.

“It wouldn’t shock me to find out that the _Chosen One_ and the _Golden Girl_ had been secretly shagging behind everyone’s back; including the Weasel’s and Weaselette’s.”

Hermione felt the heat rush to her face. She looked away as her mind raced to how he could possibly draw this conclusion.

“I told you, that I am a virgin… I don’t…”

“You could say anything you’d like, that doesn’t make it true.” He snarled at her. He fisted his blanket on either side of him as he shook his white blond hair into his eyes. “Potter clearly has feelings for you. And one doesn’t just act like a- like _that_ \- if there was nothing between you.”

“We used Veritaserum. I told _the truth_.” Hermione stammered as she tried to understand how this had shifted onto her. “Just because _you_ get off sleeping around doesn’t mean that I do!”

She rose from her seat, her eyes narrowing as feelings she didn’t even know were there came out. She moved closer to him, even though he _disgusted_ her at the moment.

“No, I _never_ fucked anyone! I didn’t really have time, you see. Your precious _Dark Lord_ kept coming around, trying to destroy us. Wanting to kill _Mudbloods_ like me. So, excuse the hell out of me, if I never thought that my time would be better spent with some guy’s _dick_ in between my legs!”

His eyes grew wide at the shock of her language. Merlin, did she have a vocabulary.

“Just because you hooked up with every _slag_ that came around, who meant nothing to you, doesn’t mean I had to. I was pretty fucking busy saving the entire _Wizarding World._ So, _NO,_ I didn’t do anything with Harry, or Ron.”

Finally, a glint of malice shown in her eyes as she leaned down so they would be eye to eye. “But you’re right, maybe I _wanted to._ Maybe it occasionally crossed my mind. I’m only human, after all. I’m not a prude, Malfoy. I _know_ things; things that could make your toes curl. I’m not the Brightest Witch of My Age for nothing. I guess that’s something you won’t get to experience with me. Enjoy getting to know your hand.”

Placing her hands tauntingly on her hips, Hermione stood up and began to walk towards the door. She paused for a moment as the anger slowly subsided. She had so much to think about. Where did she now stand with her bonded partner? And how would she face Harry?

“You were supposed to be on my side, and protect me. You’re no better than any jealous prick off the street, trying to shift the blame onto me.”

Shaking her head, the tears beginning to fall, Hermione left her dormitory. She decided the best place for her was the library, where she could try to sort out the best solution for her mess of a life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, a huge thanks to LaBelladoneX! She has probably read through this more than me, and made it so much better! You've encouraged me so much. 
> 
> Everyone please leave thoughts and reviews :) They are my motivation.


End file.
